The Start of the Rest of Our Lives
by SpideyPool4Eva
Summary: Nerdy Peter can never get the attention of handsome jock Wade. Or can he? SpideyPool with some SuperFamily (but with Daredevil in the SuperFamily too). I suck at summaries. First Fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not even Wade and Peter. **

**A/N: Soooooooooo I looooovvvvveeee The Superfamily (tho here I have Daredevil n the Superfamily bcuz y not?) and Spideypool.I mean REALLY love Spideypool. (like guys, you don't understand how much I want this to happen!1!1!) Soooo likeanyhoo … I decied to rite this the other night bcuz it just popped into my head and Ive always wanted to try and rite a fanfic bcuz Im always on here like all the time so I made a account just for this and I hope u guies like it. But Pweaseeee b nice to me cuz it's my first time n im new to dis n no flamers please? Ill totes be nice to u if ur nice to me n yeah. So like njoy cuz my frnd told me that it was good and helped me rite this so thnx 2 MoPunkRock for being my beta n helpin me luv u gurl 4eva 3 **

Peter wanted to cut his gangly arms and end all. All he would ever be was a little nerd. He would never be cool like his dads or the ever so well-endowed jock Wade Wilson. Even his little brother Matt would beat him up, the god damn soulless, blind ginger (**A/N seriously gingers have no soul**). Peter leaned against the locker, weary of any of the bitchy cheerleaders that like to shove him in it, like Betty, Liz, Gwen, Felicia, Deb or Mary Jane. He hated them, never wanted to see their sneering faces again. Sure their friend Carlie was nice to him sometimes, but not even she was enough to make him feel better about himself (and she got better grades them him in science, he wasn't even the best at the one thing he was good at). Peter got up, but just as he did he was greeted by Wade with Mary Jane on his arm.

"Aww look it's the little geekoid!" exclaimed Mary Jane

God he hated her. All he wanted was for someone to sweep in and somehow erase any significance she had in his life.

Wade just sneered, pushing him farther against the locker. As Wade pressed Peter forcefully against it Peter could not help but notice Wade's thigh against his. Despite himself, Peter found himself turning red, responding to Wade's very touch. Wade didn't seem to notice however, simply finishing shoving him. Or did he? As Wade walked away with Mary Jane, Peter saw what might just have been a longing look and the famous Wilson lump present under his jeans.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I STILL DON'T OWNNNN THEMM AND IT MAKKKEEESSS ME SADDDD!**

**A/N: Sooooooooooss… this is like totes from the pov of Wade. I thought it would hot if both wade's and spidey's thoughts were here. This is a journal so its all in italics. **_**Like this.**_** REVIEW ME PLZZZZ! AND THX TO MY BETA MOPUNKROCK!1!1!11!**

The Journal of Wade Wilson. Because Diaries are for chicks not manly men.

10:00 am Life is cool.

_Woke up this morning at the above time because I am too awesome to wake up before 8 like the normal kids that go to school. And don't think I am going to describe myself as some stupid "normal kid" that can't even excel at the stuff he's good at. Nope. I am one classy dude. I live in a trailer live in a trailer in the middle of central park. And it's not in the pussy part of central park with all the trees. No, my pad is by the dumpster, the gritty part of central park._

_I was thinking about not going to school today but I remembered that cheerleader with rack (I think her name is M.K. or something… Or K.Y? Not really sure) told me she was going to meet me by the bleachers; If you know what I mean._

_However, something happened that made me change my plans. Stupid, nerdy, yet oddly alluring. I saw him in the locker room and why does he keep giving me death stares? He should really stop that. It's turning me on. Well I lost interest in Miss Soulless Ginger so told her to gop get a Slurpee and that she can't come back till after 2:45.__** (A/N Peter and Wade's School ends at 2:24) **__I tried her annoying friend with the blond hair and the head band, God, that chick should just jump off a bridge or something. _

_Well I think I might actually go to school tomorrow. I am going to beat up that parker kid. And I seriously mean beat up. Not push him in the back of my trailer like that one dream I had._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: SOOOOOO I'MMMMMM BACK!1!1! I jus started sumer vacay so im sorry 4 the wait and all, but I had school stuffz to do. Also no one reviewed so I lyke totes don know what u all think. I got some favs and some follows which is suppa cool so thx guys, but send me feedbacks or I totes wont update again. Also did u all see on Tumblr that Spideypool is totes happening in the comics right now?! Someone said that was docock and not Peter tho which makes no sense. But its in a comic so it totes happened! Wade even tried to kiss him and do Yaoi! They rrrrr uuuuu cuttteeee. Just like the 1oth Doctor Who and Rose! REVIEWZ PLEASE OR I WONT UPDATE!**

Peter ducked out of Gym class avoiding the stares. He was desperate to get out. To escape to the slightly less horrible torture that was Matt at home. He suddenly he ran back into _him._ Back into Wilson, and suddenly he began breaking into a cold sweat, not because of the bullying, but because of the thoughts consuming his mind. And that, maybe, were consuming Wade's as well.

He swerved left, but not possessing something like the power to sense when he was trouble, he ran right into Wilson. He stared at him. Trying not to show any emotion. Not fear, and definitely not attraction. Definitely not attraction. Definitely not attraction….damn he was so attracted to him.

He braced himself for the impact of a punch and the jingling of change of his lunch money to come crashing onto the white **(A/N I actually don't know what color floor Peter's school has so Im jus saying white, m'kay?)**, smelly, hallway floor. When suddenly he noticed something. Wade was holding back. He wasn't pounding him into oblivation in a way that would make Peter's dad Tony question if he was having rough sex and make him carry condoms (that Matt liked to poke holes in because he knew Peter didn't use them). Instead, Wade gently stroked Peter's cheek.

"My life's a lot harder than you think Parker," said Wade.

"Let me in, Wade" said Peter quietly

"Follow me." Said Wade breathlessly. "And I'll show you."


End file.
